Jelina
"Don't go, Melina. You can stay..." "Don't worry; it's best for everyone that I go now." - Melina's farewell to Janice. Jelina (Jell - ee - na) is the pairing of Janice Quatlane 'and '''Melina Whistler '('''J/anice, M/'elina'). This pairing is un-canon pairing from the prequel triology. Jelina isn't very popular, as it involves a character - Melina - who isn't very 'used' in fanbased items. However, they are one of the most common Yuri pairings. Melina is seen with Janice in most group fanart. They're the best pair of friends next to Layke with good reason. Their real-life pairing is Namiko. Relationship Dynamic A year prior Eternal Diva, Melina caught an illness. She knew she was on the verge of dying, so she passed down her pendant to Janice (the one she wears in the present). Melina died, but her memories were stored by her father, Oswald Whistler, in the Detragan. He tried to get her memories into multiple brains, one of them being Janice. This only partially worked. While Oswald Whistler began thinking of another plan, Janice buried her personality so Melina could live on in Janice's body. This shows how strong their friendship was. Janice allowed Melina to stay and live her life for her. However, she soon caught on to what her father was doing, and sent the letter to Layton. Janice's cooperation with keeping Melina's secret throughout the film displays their great friendship. Melina decides to leave Janice's body for good at the end of Eternal Diva, ''even though Janice didn't want her to. From this and so on, Janice is her old self without Melina's company. In the credits, it is shown that Janice and Melina used to sing together. Trivia/Facts *Before Melina died, she and Janice were probably the same age, both in their twenties. *Janice told Melina about Layton. *Janice wore Melina's pendant a year after her death, all the way through the events of Eternal Diva, besides her performance at the theater, and she still wears it three years later when she meets up with Layton again. *Janice and Oswald Whistler were the only ones to see Melina before she died. *It is likely they were friends from birth. Jelina Moments Eternal Diva'' *Janice was upset by Melina's death. *Melina entrusted Janice with her pendant. *Even though she had to risk her own life, Janice let Melina stay in with her. *Janice kept Melina's secret throughout the film. *Melina told Layton about Janice's fondness of him. *Janice didn't want Melina to depart. *Melina thanked Janice for treasuring her pendant. Fights/Bad Times *Janice cried when Melina left. Fan Representation Jelina are one of the most lacking couples in popluarity. They're one of the better Yuri couples, being few of the pairings to have actual met (in fanart). Jelina Songs *The Eternal Diva - Nana Mizuki *When She Loved Me - Toy Story 2 *Stay With Me - Ironik *Never Forget - Lena Katina *The Tear Heals - Mandy Moore Lyrics ''"A thought runs through my head: will I dream of you as I sleep?" ''- The Eternal Diva (Janice thinking about Melina back when she was in her body) ''"Come quite soon and sing for me" ''- The Eternal Diva (Janice's tribute to her friend in the finale of the film) ''"We had each other, that was all" ''- When She Loved Me (before Melina died, in the spirit of best friends) ''"Don't fall asleep too soon" ''- Stay With Me (Janice wanting Melina to stay and not die) ''"Sometimes I sit and wonder; is this life really for me?" ''- Stay With Me (Melina suggesting that her existance and theft of Janice's life was really the right thing to do) ''"Now it's time for us to get it straight" ''- Never Forget (Janice and Melina finally confronting each other and telling the others the truth) ''"Bring back what once was mine" ''- The Tear Heals (Janice asking Layton if there was any way to get Melina back. Images 348px-Tumblr leqmm9m0bp1qzg5ono1 500.png|Melina's farewell. 392655_124927477624214_100003208888289_128176_106118596_n.jpg|Janice and Melina looking over the sea and talking. Category:Yuri Pairings Category:Un-Canon Pairings Category:CanonXCanon Pairings Category:Eternal Diva Pairings Category:London Life Pairings Category:AdultXAdult Pairings Category:Prequel Pairings Category:GoodXGood Pairings Category:MajorXMajor Pairings Category:In-Game Pairings